The Marauders Adventures Part 1
by DarkessKnightStarLady
Summary: Remus Lupin had always accepted that he could never date anyone, never let anybody in his heart, for their safety aswell as his, so at the beginning of their sixth year he didn't expect to fall for anybody. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

**Title:** The Marauders Adventures, Part 1

**Summary:** Remus Lupin had always accepted that he could never date anyone, never let anybody in his heart, for their safety as well as his, so at the beginning of their sixth year he didn't expect to fall for anybody. Especially James Potter's little sister Alice, so as they finally admit their feelings for each other DeathEaters are lurking in the dark looking to destroy the happiness of everyone they meet.

_**A/N: this is my first Harry Potter story, so please be nice, I will be borrowing a lot of ideas from other movies and TV shows, there will also be a lot of original characters as well some familiar ones. Also note that the first few chapters will most likely be background info which is essential for the story, I insist that you read it otherwise future chapters will make no sense what so ever, thanx xoxo, Disclaimer; I don't own anything**__**.**_

Alice Potter was excited; she was currently getting ready to go to Kings Cross Station, Platform 9¾, her friends Charlotte and Elizabeth were also getting ready to leave as well, they had all just finished packing their trunks when her mother had called them down for breakfast.

"Come one Lottie, come on Lizzie lets go" said Alice excitedly

"Dad!" yelled Alice

"Can you come up and get our trunks please?" asked Alice

"Very well Alice, you girls just come down and eat breakfast, quick as you can, I'll deal with your trunks" said Alice's dad Anthony hurriedly.

"Alice, send the boys down would you?" asked Alice's Mother Mary

"Yes Mother, be down in a minute, come on girls" said Alice

"James! Sirius! Time for breakfast, you guys better be ready or mum's gonna go nuts!" said Alice knocking on her Brother James's door

"Yep we'll be out in a minute" said James sounding slightly annoyed

"Whatever" said Alice disbelievingly

"Mother would have a fit if she heard you talking like that you know and we're almost done" said James

"Sure whatever, it's your funeral, I'm going down stairs now" said Alice Simply

"We could always pull a prank on her" said Sirius mischievously

"Yea and end up dead, no thanks" said James laughingly

"True, the breathing thing is kinda fun" said Sirius in a mock serious tone.

"Hahaha come on mate lets go" said James laughing.

"So are you girls excited for the New Year?" asked Mary

"Yea, should be interesting" said Lottie smiling

"Can't wait" said Lizzie smiling excitedly

"It's going to be wonderful mother!" said Alice excitedly; the three of them were starting their Fifth year, while her Brother and his friends were starting their sixth year.

"Your brother and Sirius better hurry up or their food will go cold" said Mary disapprovingly.

"I told them to move their butts, but they didn't listen, they're probably still packing" said Alice sounding a little worried, her brother and her had always gotten along fine, and his friends were like extended family to her, but sometimes they really got on her nerves, with their sometimes stupid pranks and antics, and she really hated it when they made her late for something.

"I'm sure they'll be down in a minute" said Lottie and Lizzie

**(At platform 9¾)**

Remus Lupin had just arrived at platform 9¾ and was looking for his friends, he had already found Wormtail, and so they were looking for Prongs and Padfoot, he was looking around when he spotted them, Prongs and Padfoot first, then Prongs's parents then Alice's friends Lottie, Lottie had long straight golden blonde hair, pale skin and light blue eyes, she was wearing blue faded jeans, white sneekers and a light pink top with a white cardigan, then he spotted Lizzie, Lizzie had short curly light brown hair that framed her face, pale skin and light brown eyes, she was wearing dark blue denim jeans with black boots with a light yellow top and a light pink cardigan. The next person he spotted actually took his breath away, which was unusual, he'd never reacted this way to her before, it was Alice, and she was wearing muggle clothing, Alice had long jet black hair, creamy white skin and dark brown eyes. She was wearing black skinny leg jeans, with black boots with a light blue top, with a black cardigan with sleaves that went to her elbows, she had filled out a lot over the summer, her hips were wider, her breasts were slightly bigger, she still had a tiny waist.

"Moony...Moony do you see them yet?" asked Wormtail brining him out of his stupor

"Hmm what? Oh yes over there" said Remus distractedly pointing over to where Padfoot, Prongs and Alice and her friends and parents were standing. He didn't stay with Prongs and Padfoot this summer, his parents had taken him on a holiday to visit his Fathers family in Ireland, while Wormtail had spent his summer with his family in Paris.

"Well, let's go then" said Wormtail excitedly

"Ok, cya mum, cya dad" said Remus casually, _Wormtail really was Padfoot and Prongs's lapdog _thought Remus remembering a rumour that he had heard last year, _seriously he followed them __**everywhere!**__, never letting those two out of his sight _thought Remus.

"Moony!, Wormtail! Good to see you guys" said James clapping them both on the back

"Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew good to know you" said Sirius putting on his posh accent, and shaking both of their hands, he was doing one of his favourite activities, imitating Lucius Malfoy, he did it for about 2 more minutes before howling with laughter with James and Peter. Remus just sighed and smiled at them.

"You lot are complete idiots sometimes" said Alice laughing at James, Sirius and Peter, her bell like laughter was doing funny things to his heart.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" asked Remus looking at Alice and smiling.

"I'm good how are you?" said Alice giving Remus a hug, _wow! Since when has he been so buff? He must've been working out! _Thought Alice _and since when has he smelled so good? _Thought Alice _Wait! Where did that come from? I'm not supposed to think that about Remus, I'm supposed to think about Caleb!_ Thought Alice. _And speak of the devil _thought Alice as she spotted Caleb walking towards her direction. Caleb had fair skin, sandy blonde hair and green eyes, he was also pretty buff as well, and right now he was wearing a white shirt with faded blue jeans and white sneakers, his shirt was open a bit at the top and it accentuated his buff torso perfectly.

"Uhhh Remus you can let me go now" said Alice embarrassedly

"Hmm what? Oh yes sorry" said Remus nervously, it felt really good having her in his arms he thought, but wasn't supposed to.

"Caleb!" exclaimed Alice while she launched herself into his arms as he came rushing towards them.

Uhg! Caleb McLaggen of course how could forget, her boyfriend, he was also on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, he was their chaser, thought Remus with disdain as he watched the two make out, but then looked away and started to join in on James, Sirius, Lottie and Lizzie's conversation, probably about quidditch as it was James who was currently leading the conversation.

_**A/N: ok that's the end of the first chapter, let me know what you think, nd if someone could PLEASE! Do some fan art it would be greatly appreciated**_ _**thanx xoxo. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Potter

Chapter 2

_**A/N: ok this is chapter 2, im gonna try nd make this chapter a nice long one so i hope you enjoy it, Disclaimer: I don't own anything, thanx xoxo**_

_Ahhh! This feels nice_ thought Alice as she continued making out with her boyfriend, he was older than her but only by a year, James didn't seem to like it very much _which was sometimes an added bonus!_ She thought mentally smirking, when the need for air became apparent they broke apart.

"Come on, let's go find a compartment" said Caleb.

"Ok, Lottie, Lizzie lets go, bye other bye father" said Alice as she indicated to her friends to come along and went to each of parents and hugged them each saying goodbye and promised to write to the them once a week, then walking off with Lottie, Lizzie and Caleb.

Meanwhile Phoebe, her Aunt Prue and her friends Lily, Yasmine and Sasha had just arrived, Prue was holding Yasmine's hand as they had orbed in, in a swirl of bright blue lights, while Phoebe orbed in while holding Lily and Sasha's hand, it still astounded the people of the wizarding world that there was actually another kind of witches that existed and every time Lily or any of Phoebe's friends had orbed with her, it felt weird and always left a funny feeling in her stomach thought Lily.

Lily had dark Auburn red wavy shoulder length hair, with fair skin and emerald eyes and was of average height, she had a tiny waist with semi wide hips and small round breasts, many boys would agree that she was a beautiful girl indeed; today she was wearing a light green summer dress with black flats and a white cardigan with a gold heart Locket that was given to her by her mother. Today was unusually warm, which was good, in way.

_**(A/N: as for the weather thing, I'm only guessing coz I don't really know what the weather's like in London, I'm an Auzzie girl u see, so I apologize if it annoys anyone)**_

Phoebe had dark red wavy hair that went down to her lower back, fair skin and bright blue eyes, she was just under Lily's height, she also had a tiny waist, wide hips and fairly large breasts, many boys would definitely agree that she was as most boys would say "drop dead gorgeous"; today she was wearing fitting dark blue denim jeans, with a fitting black cami top that accentuated her figure perfectly, she was wearing black ankle boots, with a black cardigan, she was also wearing a diamond necklace with a gold chain, it was the last gift her mother Sophia Swan gave her before she was murdered when she was thirteen. Her mother's murder was very public in the muggle world, what with her being a duchess and all, she herself and her Aunt Prue were also Duchesses, apparently they were somehow related to one of the English royal families, and her mother said that her direct ancestor was the illegitimate daughter of King Richard the Third of England.

Her mother had shown her a picture of her direct ancestor, Lady Katherine, _she had to admit that Lady Melinda and herself were a spitting image of one another_ she thought, her Aunt Prue was a spitting image of Lady Katherine's daughter, Lady Prudence, apparently Lady Katherine had disappeared one night and was never seen again, apparently she was turned into a vampire and was now one of the Queens of the Vampire world, she had the authority to even over rule The Volturi as well, and had created a law among the vampires that if any vampire hurt or killed any one of her descendants, she would personally destroy them herself with her deadly power, she had the ability to literally freeze a person's insides until they died, it even worked on vampires too. It was a law that even the Volturi had to follow.

Unlike all the witches in the wizarding world, Phoebe had certain powers, gifts if you will, gifts that can only be received if its passed down in the family, she had the ability to freeze people and things by shaking her hands _**(A/N: like Piper does in Charmed, if you don't know who Piper is look her up on Youtube or something)**_ she also had the ability to blow things and people up, i.e. demons, warlocks etc. All she had to do was shake her hands, the same way she did to freeze things and she could also orb, only because she was part whitelighter, she also got premonitions, visions of the past, present and future, it usually happened when she touched something or someone or when she was in the same general area as something that was about to happen or had happened or is happening.

Her Aunt Prue had Dark Red wavy shoulder length hair, fair skin and semi bright blue eyes; she was of average height for her age, had a tiny waist, wide hips, small well rounded breasts, most men would definitely agree that she was beautiful, _I guess beauty runs in the family _Prue thought, from the pictures she had seen of her parents her mother was beautiful, she had never met her parents, they were killed in a car crash when she was four, she and her sisters were in the car as well, when it crashed into the river, there was her, her sister Melinda, she was 4, Melinda was 8 and then her sister Sophia who at the time was 10, she obviously doesn't remember what happened that night, but from what her sister Sophia had said a vampire by the name of Carlisle Cullen had pulled her and her Sisters out of the water, he was a doctor so after he had checked that we were relatively ok he dived back in to save my parents, who unfortunately were already dead as soon as the car hit the water, at the time he was apparently taking a night-time stroll in the area as this was the only time he could go out, in LA, he was visiting someone there as he usually didn't live in sunny areas.

Prue's sister Melinda was murdered when Melinda was in her fourth year at Hogwarts, it happened during the Christmas break, which they were spending with their Aunt who was their legal guardian. Their Aunt unfortunately had passed away from cancer when Prue was 18 and Sophia was 26 and engaged to a vampire named Angel, she had created a spell that removed the gypsy curse but thankfully not his soul. After Prue had graduated from Hogwarts she had left the wizarding world all together after a particularly nasty incident which involved her making a huge and stupid mistake which involved her creating a spell which combined some of her natural powers with her wands power to kill a very dangerous demon, it had worked, in a way she had killed the demon at least, but the power was so great, something went wrong, it overwhelmed her, had turned her evil and as a result she had ended up destroying half of the entire school and killing one of her fellow classmates.

She was pardoned on the grounds that she was not the one who consciously did it, she was possessed, which she was but she still blamed herself for it, hence why she left the wizarding world, which Dumbledore was thoroughly disappointed in, the only contact she had with the wizarding world was through Phoebe and her friends, and the closest she came to the wizarding world was platform 9¾, Her friend Yasmine's parents became Phoebe's legal guardian, only because Prue's job meant that she was rarely home, she worked for MI5 after all, but she still took Phoebe and her friends to platform 9¾ every year, and visited Phoebe every chance she got, as for her wand well that was thoroughly hidden safely under dozens of locking and concealment charms and spells that she herself had created at her apartment.

Today Prue was wearing a fitting light pink top, with Black dress pants, and black boots and a black jacket; it was one of her work outfits, because unfortunately she had to go to work after dropping Phoebe and her friends off, she also had her gun and badge strapped to her jockstrap around her waist. Prue, Phoebe and Sasha had an American Accent and Yasmine had a Spanish accent, Yasmine was born in Mexico and Phoebe, Prue and Sasha were born in LA. Prue also had powers, hers was telekinesis, with a wave of her hand she could send someone flying across a room, she could also astral project as well as orb, only because she was half whitelighter, she also got premonitions

Yasmine had exotic russet skin, with Long wavy ash blonde hair, that went down to her lower back, with bright blue eyes and a tiny waist, small breasts and semi wide hips, today she was wearing Dark Blue/black jeans with black ballerina flats, with a white cami top with a Dark red hooded wrap cardigan, with a white gold heart necklace and diamond stud earrings. Yasmine had powers as well, well only one really, hers was fire, she had the ability to make fire come out of her hands which was great when killing vampire's like Angel's kind, she could also set herself on fire but didn't feel it.

Sasha had dark skin, with dark brown eyes and long wavy shoulder length black hair, with a tiny waist, small round breasts and semi wide hips, she and Yasmine were about the same height as Phoebe, today she was wearing black denim jeans with black boots with a black shirt, with a high waisted bright red belt, with a light black jacket, with a silver heart necklace and diamond stud earrings.

Next they all spotted Joanna Summers, Yvonne Ling, Grace Summers, Hannah Brooks and Yvonne's twin Sister Yuri along with Joanna and Grace's Parents, Joanna, Yvonne and Yuri were in Gryffindor while Hannah and Grace were in Ravenclaw.

Joanna had slightly tanned skin, with sky blue eyes, a tiny waist, small yet supple round breasts and semi wide hips, she had long wavy light brown hair that went down to her lower back, today she was wearing a light pink top, with light blue jeans and black boots, with a white cardigan, and a gold necklace with a gold J pendant on it.

Grace had short curly black hair that went to just below her ears, with dark blue eyes, fair skin and a tiny waist, with semi wide hips and small supple round breasts which were slightly bigger than her sisters, today she was wearing a light blue cami top, with black skinny leg jeans and red ballerina flats, with a flimsy black cardigan, with a gold necklace with a gold G pendant on it.

Yvonne had long straight/wavy black hair, extremely pale skin, though not as pale as a vampire, with brown almond shaped eyes, she was born in Tokyo Japan, but moved to London when she was 10, she had a tiny waist with semi wide hips and small round breasts, Yvonne, Joanna, Grace and Hannah were about the same height as Phoebe, today she was wearing a sleeveless white top, with black patterns on it, that was fitted with a corset type thing, with blue skinny leg jeans and Black ankle boots and a black jacket. Yvonne had powers, well they were similar to a witches power, like Phoebe, she was The Avatar, she had the ability to control all five elements, Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Energy, whose job was to bring peace to the world, only Phoebe knew she was The Avatar, she had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore knew as well, because he always gave her a knowing look with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yuri looked exactly the same as her sister except her hair seemed to be a lot straighter than Yvonne's and was also slightly longer, today she was wearing a black cami top with a white skirt with lace at the bottom that stopped an inch above her knees with black buckle strap stiletto boots, with a gold necklace, with a star pendant on it, she also was also a firebender but only her sister and Phoebe knew.

Hannah had long bright orange curly hair, with pale skin and Bright dark blue eyes, she was about an inch or so taller than Lily with semi wide hips, small round breasts and a tiny waist, today she was wearing a black, jumper/top type thing with dark blue jeans and black ankle boots with a necklace with a silver chain and a silver H pendant on it.

Next Joanna and Grace said goodbye to their parents and went with Yvonne and Hannah to Join Phoebe, Phoebe's Aunt Prue, Yasmine and Sasha, they were standing their talking about the new school year and other major events coming up at school.

"I can't wait for the welcome back ball on Friday night" said Hannah excitedly

"Oh My God I know right, I mean we've got soooooo much to do before then" said Lily smiling and thinking about dresses, makeup and all other important things as well as studying for classes and most importantly exams.

"Well kids I've got to get going soon so hurry it along" said Prue looking up as The Malfoys turned up she glared hostility at the Father figure of the small group, Abraxsis Malfoy, she knew without a doubt that he was a Death Eater.

"Malfoy" said Prue nodding at him with an icy glare.

"Swan" said Abraxsis nodding at Prue with an icy glare of his own, she had caused his master and his fellow Death Eaters a lot of trouble, The Dark Lord wanted her dead and any Death Eater who did it would be highly rewarded.

_**A/N: ok that's the end of chapter two, tell me what you think, again fan art would be really awesome, hint hint nudge nudge, thanx xoxo **_


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Potter

Chapter 3

_**A/N: ok this is chapter 3, hope you enjoy, Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**_

**(On The Train)**

Alice, Lottie, Lizzie, Caleb and Alice's other friend Jess sat in a compartment on The Hogwarts Express, Alice, Caleb and Lottie sat on one side while Lizzie and Jess sat on the other side, they were talking about the welcome back ball that was on Friday night, it was for Second years and up. Jess had Pale skin, semi wide hips, small breasts with long Red Hair, that was slightly wavy and reached down to the middle of her back, she was already wearing her school uniform only because she knew that she couldn't be bothered doing it later, it saved her the trouble, she also had a silver necklace with a silver star on it.

"Oh I can't wait for the ball on Friday night" said Alice excitedly, while leaning on Caleb's shoulder while he had his arm around her waist.

"I know I mean we have to get dresses and Makeup and dates and everything" said Lottie, they had been given the entire Thursday afternoon off for just that getting dresses and Makeup, so after lunch on Thursday the students were allowed into Hogsmead to go get dresses and makeup and anything else they needed.

"Well everyone except Alice, I mean you've already got your date don't you" said Lizzie looking at Alice and Caleb and how cute they looked together.

"Yep exactly" said Alice smiling, Caleb had asked her during the summer if she would be his date for the welcome back ball held for Second year students and up, and she had said yes of course, but for some reason ever since she had hugged Remus at platform 9¾ she couldn't shake this feeling of regret about saying yes to Caleb about going to the welcome back ball, but that was absurd, Caleb was her boyfriend, of course she would agree to go with him, and Remus was just a friend, right?

"And me as well, I've already got a date for the welcome back ball as well" said Jess with a smirk while everyone looked at her.

"Ooooh who is it?" asked Lottie, Lizzie and Alice excitedly

"Yea who is it?" asked Caleb smirking as if he already knew who it was, he had sneaking suspicion it was Sirius Black, but held his tongue to find out.

"Sirius Black" said Jess in a tone of indifference with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well he asked me over the summer when we bumped into each other at Diagon Alley and well I said yes" said Jess in an indifferent tone.

"Well good for you, just don't let him mess you around, because he will if he gets the chance" said Alice, she liked Sirius, but he could really be a prat sometimes., i.e. when he would constantly flirt with Phoebe and she would flat out refuse saying she wasn't interested, and when James would repeatedly flirt with Lily and she would also flat out refuse as well.

Meanwhile The Marauders were sitting in another compartment chatting away about what their first prank of the year would be and who they would pull it on, of course Snivels was already decided as the victim, with glee they were brainstorming what exactly they were going to do to him.

"Well we could put some Hairus fireus potion in his drink again, it would turn his hair bright orange and then set his hair on fire again" said Sirius mischievously

"Nah we did that at the beginning of last year remember" said James laughing at the memory of Snivels running around The Great Hall during last year's welcome back ball with bright orange hair while screaming that his hair was on fire, which it wasn't but he thought it was, _it was the most hilarious thing in the world! _Thought James.

"Oh yea, but it was still friggin hilarious" said Sirius laughing along with Peter.

"Hahaha yes that was funny wasn't it" said Remus laughing

"So what are we gonna do this year then?" asked Wormtail trying to think of ideas.

"Hey why don't we do something to do with itching powder" said James mischievously

"Yea great idea, why don't we put itching powder in his underwear, then when he's at the welcome back Ball, we transfigure his clothes into girls ones, then charm his girls clothes to become drenched in freezing water that doesn't dry until after an hour" Sirius mischievously

"Hmmm…I like it, it's perfect!" said James laughing evilly.

And in another compartment Phoebe, Yasmine, Sasha and Joanna were having 'demon talk', as per usual, they always had 'demon talk' on the train because that night was always the night demons and/or warlocks seemed to attack them.

"So Phoebs, any premonitions yet?" asked Yasmine

"Nope, nada, which is really unusual considering the time of year" said Phoebe in a concerned tone.

"Hmm that is unusual isn't it" said Sasha while twirling a bolt of lightning around her fingers, that was her ability but no one knew how she got it.

"Why don't we just go out to Hogsmead tonight and then hang around some usual demonic hot spots, we'll stay for about an hour then if nothing happens, we'll go party" said Joanna eagerly.

"Yea and while were there we can look for dresses, I mean none of the shops will be open but we can look through the windows" said Yasmine excitedly

"Hey girls have you seen a huge rat bag of cat around here? Alice has lost her "cat" and wants to know if you've seen it" said James popping his head into their compartment door.

"Uhhh nope, no cats around here sorry James" said Yasmine looking apologetic

"Oh ok, what are you girls talking about anyways?" asked James looking at Phoebe

"Oh you know the usual talk of running around Hogsmead and killing demons, you know all that fun stuff" said Phoebe as though talking about killing demons and warlocks was their norm.

"Of course, of course well good luck with that, and good luck to me when I tell Alice that I haven't found her "cat" yet" said James shuddering.

"Hahaha, I'm sure you'll survive" said Sasha and Joanna laughing

"Besides, she still needs someone to torture at home doesn't she" said Yasmine in a mock serious tone, she was only joking of course, which just made James laugh all the more.

"Haha well it was nice knowing you ladies, now if you don't mind I'm going to my execution, wish me luck and happy hunting!" said James laughing.

"GOODLUCK JAMES!" shouted Phoebe, Yasmine, Sasha and Joanna while laughing as he left for Lily, Grace, Hannah, Yvonne and Yuri's compartment, they were talking about what classes they would have, and what they were planning on doing when it came to studying.

"Well I'm thinking of setting up a study group, where everyone is welcome to come and study and we can help each other out as well, what do you think?" said Hannah

"I think it's a brilliant idea, but we'll have to maybe run it by Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pince even" said Lily smiling

"Nah I would just go ahead with it, and if anyone asks I'd just tell them what I'm doing" said James slyly while appearing in the doorway of their compartment, and leaning on the doorframe.

"And what do you want Potter?" asked Lily in an annoyed tone while giving him a serious look and raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well I want two things Evans, 1. I want you, 2. Alice want to know if you guys have seen her "cat" anywhere, she says she lost him" said James while flashing his most brilliant smile at Lily.

"Uhh no sorry no cats in here James" said Grace

"Heyy Yvonne how are you?" asked James smiling at Yvonne

"I'm good, you?" said Yvonne smiling back at James

"Very good thanks, and what about you Yuri, it is Yuri right, I've got the names right with both of you?" said James

"Yes James you are correct for once and I am fine thank you" said Yuri laughingly.

"Well if you don't mind, we were having a conversation, so if you could please leave it would be greatly appreciated" said Lily while practically glaring at him while he continued to look at her with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Sure whatever you say, the offer stills stands Evans" said James slyly and then saying "bye ladies"

"Bye James" said Yvonne, Grace, Hannah and Yuri while waving at him.

"Well" sighed James as he entered his younger sister, Alice's compartment once again.

"Looks like no one has seen your cat, sorry Alice" said James apologetically as he hung in the doorway of the compartment.

**(Monday morning, First Class of the day, Transfiguration) **

Good morning class and welcome to Sixth year Transfiguration, this term we will be focusing on the transfiguration of animals into other kinds of animals for example a bird, into a cat, one, two, three, _veraverto, _and everyone watched amazed as Professor turned the bird into a cat, and then back again, but was distracted by loud clapping at the door.

"I have to say that was bloody brilliant Professor" said Sirius grinning and leaning casually against the doorframe and then winking at a couple of girls sitting at the front, girls who were watching him blushed profusely and started giggling and leaning onto each other after he winked at them.

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr Black, now would you care to explain why you two boys are late to the first class of the year yet again" said Professor McGonagall, while glaring at them with her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Oh we weren't late Professor, we just failed to be on time" said James simply then looking at Lily and winking while the entire class laughed, well except the Slytherins.

"Hmm yes well next time don't fail to be late either" Mr Potter,

"Now both of you to your seats now" said McGonagall shrewdly.

**A/N: ok I know that chapter was probably a waist of your time, but I needed it out there so I can focus on the next chapter which I promise you will not be a waste of your time, I hope? Anywho pretty please with a cherry on top will you review, and if you want you can also give me some ideas about what's gonna happen in the next chapter, thanx xoxo. **


	4. Chapter 4: Harry Potter

Chapter 4:

_**A/N: ok guys this is chapter 4, sorry it took so long I've been having some real difficulty with this chapter and also had a major case of writers block :(, oh and by the way when u start reading this chapter and are thinking 'what the hell have I missed" or 'I thought this was about the Marauders' don't freak it's supposed to be this way for a reason.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the original characters and the plot.**_

"Uhh guys, what just happened?" asked Harry nervously.

"Well it looks like we just got sucked through some big portal thing and then got spat out somewhere else Potter" said Draco in an annoyed and sarcastic voice.

"Really? You don't say!" said Paige sarcastically, giving Malfoy an annoyed look of her own.

"Well actually we just got sent back in time! Dammit I hate time travel!" said Sophie in frustration, in her American accent.

"Maybe we should go and find someone or something" said Harry nervously.

"Yeah and wait for them to send us to Azkaban, no thanks" said Draco sarcastically.

"Whatever Malfoy, your life isn't of any value to me so I don't care if they send you off, maybe you can repay some of your father's debt" said Harry angrily.

"Whatever Scar head" said Draco growing angrier by the minute then drawing his wand as Harry drew his.

"How do we know you're not the one who got us stuck here!" said Harry angrily pointing his wand directly over Malfoy's heart.

"Because _Potter, _I wouldn't have got myself stuck here as well you idiot!" said Malfoy.

"Oh my god! _If _you two don't _shut up! I _will shut you both up myself!" said Sophie in frustration.

"Ok, now, we need to figure out what time period we're in ok, so everybody just calm down" said Paige cautiously, while lowering Harry and Draco's wands, so they put them away.

"Oh come on Moony! Can't we do this stuff some other time!" wined Padfoot in a childish voice.

"No" said Moony simply; this was one of the rare times he actually managed to convince Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail to do their homework on a Sunday afternoon.

"But why!" wined James in a childish voice, _I really wanna go hex some Slytherins! _Thought Prongs mischievously.

"Because we've only got tonight to do it! Its due _tomorrow morning!" _said Moony sounding annoyed.

As they were coming around the corridor they heard shouting.

"Oh my god! _If _you two don't _shut up! _I will shut you both up myself!" yelled a female American voice.

"Ok, now, we need to figure out what time period we're in ok, so everybody just calm down" said a female voice in a British accent.

As they turned the corner they saw who was yelling, there was a tall boy with messy black hair, with black round rimmed glasses and Emerald eyes, with pale skin and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, he looked exactly like James, the next boy had pale skin, slightly familiar cold grey eyes and platinum blonde hair, he looked annoyingly like Lucius Malfoy, then the next girl had long curly blonde hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes, she looked exactly like Phoebe except the hair and eyes, eyes which looked a lot like Sirius's, then the last girl had olive tanned skin, with extremely long and slightly wavy dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, she looked exactly like Phoebe's muggle friend, Angela Turner, who had been found injured and unconscious on a seventh floor corridor in their 4th year.

As the strange group spotted them coming towards them the Olive skinned girl said.

"Crap"

"Guess we know what time era we're in" said the blonde girl in dismay.

"Hi I'm Paige" said the olive skinned girl smiling widely.

"Uh hi I'm Sophie" said the blonde girl smiling nervously.

"And I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry smiling nervously.

"Oi! You weren't supposed to tell them your last name you idiot!" said Paige in an exasperated and a slightly fearful tone hitting Harry in the arm.

"Ow! I'm sorry I forgot it just sort of slipped out" said Harry apologetically.

"Doesn't matter, you can't take it back now" said Paige sympathetically.

"Oh and this rude, arrogant little prick is Mal…err Draco" said Paige in disgust, as though she hated being near him or even looking at him.

"Hi I'm Sirius aka Padfoot" said Sirius smiling confidently.

"Hi I'm James aka Prongs, and this is Moony aka Remus, but you can just call him Moony, and this is Wormtail aka Peter, but again you can call him Wormtail" said James smiling confidently as well.

"Hey Prongs check it, this guy look likes like you, Harry is it?" said Padfoot as he stood directly in front of Harry and looked into his eyes curiously.

"Er yea" said Harry somewhat nervously.

"Well Harry looks exactly like me, except the eyes, hey! They look like Evans eyes, and looky here he's got a funny lookin lightning shaped scar on his forehead!" Said James looking quite bemused.

"So how did you guys get the scars anyways?" asked Moony curiously.

"Oh well you see…" said Harry but was cut off by Paige slapping her hand against Harry's mouth and saying.

"That's not important or relevant" said Paige nervously.

"Why?" asked Prongs curiously.

"Because we're not supposed to tell you anything about the future" said Sophie stepping in.

"Why not?" asked Padfoot suspiciously.

"Because you can't risk changing the future for the worst" said Sophie and James in unison as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah exactly, but how did you know that?" asked Sophie while looking at James suspiciously.

"Because Phoebe says almost all the time" said James in exasperation.

"Whatever Listen, Sophie can't you just create some kind of spell and get us out of here, because I for one don't fancy being stuck in the past with a bunch of pathetic Griffindoors ok" said Draco in an arrogant and disgusted tone.

"And why would I be inclined to help you? And besides there is no spell that can do that" said Sophie in an annoyed and disgusted tone as she whirled around to face him.

"Wait I think the idiots right, there is a spell that can do that in The Book of Shadows, but it said that the only witches who are powerful enough to cast it are The Charmed ones" said Paige in dismay.

"Hmmm I'm thinkin a demon might be behind this" said Sophie thoughtfully.

"So what kinda Demon do you think it is then?" asked Paige in interest.

"Hmm I don't know the only demon that I can think of is a demon called Tempus but it can't be him" said Sophie in thought.

"Why not, I mean I've heard of this Tempus demon but I only know a little about him, but time travel is his thing so why not?" said Moony in a thoughtful tone.

"Uh well...because Tempus can't open time portals, it's not his style, he can only reverse time" said Sophie thoughtfully, even though she knew the real reason was because in her time period, Tempus had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones already.

"Which means that someone or something sent us back in time" said Harry in dismay.

"Well spotted Potter! Got anymore brilliant observations for us" said Draco sarcastically in a snarky voice.

"Ouch! What was that for?! You filthy Mudblood! Don't ever put your filthy hands on me again!" said Draco angrily in a disgusted tone, as he rubbed the back of his head where Paige had smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be such an immature little prick! if you want to get home then I suggest you not act like an immature spoilt brat, and actually help us all so we can return home, you brainless, conniving, dirty rotten little git!" said Paige angrily as she smacked him upside the head again.

"Why you filthy little..." said Draco but was interrupted when Sophie froze him mid rant.

"Ok this is getting us nowhere, we need to focus, now uhh...Prongs was it? What year is it? Said Sophie in an authoritative voice as she looked expectantly at James Potter for an answer, also sporting a furious look when Malfoy called Paige a 'Mudblood', everyone else had that same murderous look on their faces as well, all except Paige who just looked disappointed and annoyed at Malfoy, the Marauders all looked shocked when Sophie froze Draco.

"I vote we just leave the idiotic little git in the middle of the forbidden forest!" said Harry angrily, sounding eerily like his father once was before he started dating his mum Lilly.

"I vote we just hand the arrogant little prick off to the Aurors, claiming that he's a DeathEater!" said Sirius mischievously with an excited and mischievous glint in his eyes, with a happy smirk.

_**A/N: ok that's the end of chapter 4, hopefully I'll have another update soon, anyways please read and review! =D**_


End file.
